The present invention relates to a method for transferring messages in a one-way communication system. To be precise, the invention is intended for application in a paging system.
In prior art paging systems, the address and message have been transmitted in one and the same block. According to the invention, addressing and message transmissions are separate from each other. This provides significant battery savings and a higher degree of utilisation of the radio channels.
The object of the invention is achieved by means of a method for transferring messages in a one-way communication system in accordance with the following system.